No Regrets, Just Love
by GarrettaNips
Summary: Discovering his secret, getting to know each other. What will be the fate of these two? M x N


"Music class dismissed."

After hearing the bell, their last subject teacher dismissed them immediately. All of the students left except for Hyuuga Natsume. No one seemed to notice that he was still there, sleeping. Everyone walked home in their own paths. But, Mikan seemed to have forgotten something ...

"Hmm ... Yaaaawn. Tsup tsup ... Oh, everyone left already." Natsume woke up.

Natsume stretched out his arms and legs then rose up. He scanned the music room if somebody else is still inside. But, no one else was there, it was only him. With that, he walked towards the piano and sat down. He looked around the room for one last time, and saw a pink diary on one of the chairs. He stood up then took the diary.

"I wonder whose this is. Hmm ... No name."

He knew he shouldn't open the diary because it wasn't his. But, no one was around and it has no name, so, he opened and flipped the pages. He saw different clothing lines and designs and lots of different colors. He flipped all the pages and those were the only things that he saw. He put the diary back to the chair and went back to the piano. He sat comfortably and started to play.

Meanwhile, outside the school, there was Mikan and Hotaru. They were walking side by side. The whole time they were walking, Mikan was busy finding something inside her bag. Hotaru was disturbed because the whole time they were talking, Mikan was only focused inside her bag.

"Mikan, is something missing inside your bag or what? You've been doing nothing but explore your bag while we're walking." Hotaru stopped Mikan.

"My diary, it's missing. All of my designs are there." Mikan didn't bother looking at Hotaru and remained focused inside her bag.

"Maybe you left it in the music room." Hotaru suggested.

"Oh! Right! I was sleeping the whole time during music class, when the bell rang; I just stood up and forgot to put my diary inside my bag." Mikan shouted.

"You stupid bum, let's go back and get it." Hotaru said and pulled Mikan's arm but Mikan stopped her.

"No it's okay you go ahead and I'll go back." Mikan smile then brushed Hotaru's hand.

"You want to leave your best friend alone roaming the streets?" Hotaru said to Mikan.

Mikan thought about that, but she didn't want to bother Hotaru by coming back again. But, it seems that faith agrees with Mikan to go back alone ... A blonde haired man with blue eyes passed by and saw Mikan and Hotaru. His name was Ruka. He's in the same class as Natsume, Hotaru and Mikan. He stopped by and greeted them.

"Oh ... Hotaru, Mikan!" Ruka waved and walked towards them.

"Oh, hi there Ruka." Mikan smiled.

"Hello." Hotaru greeted back.

Mikan was still thinking on how to go back to the music room alone without bothering Hotaru. Then Mikan looked at Ruka from head to toe, giving Ruka chills. Then something popped into Mikan's head.

"Oh! Ruka ... Come here, come here." Mikan pulled Ruka and whispered something.

Ruka blushed suddenly. Hotaru was getting curious at the two. She gave them an eerie look. Ruka was still blushing while looking at Hotaru.

"Hotaru, Ruka has something to say." Mikan winked.

"Ho-Ho-Ho-Hotaru, can ... I walk with you while go-go-going home?" Ruka stuttered.

"No." Hotaru said with no hesitation.

Mikan was dissappointed because Hotaru didn't give in. She thought that she has no choice but to bring her with her. When Mikan was about to take Hotaru with her, Ruka suddenly stopped them and put on a seductive face.

"Imai. Why?" Ruka asked with a deep, sexy, husky and seductive tone.

"You ask why? Isn't the reason too obvious?" Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"Can you repeat what I just said?" Ruka bluffed.

"Can I walk with you while go-go-go-going home?" Hotaru repeated.

"Yeah sure." Ruka winked then pulled Hotaru with him. Hotaru widened her eyes.

Mikan was surprised by the sudden change of attitude in Ruka and the sudden giving in of Hotaru. While Hotaru was being pulled, she saw her glaring at her. She knew that she'd hit her because of that. Mikan just shrugged and went back to school, then to the music room.

"_That wasn't part of the plan, but who knew Ruka was such a cassanova?_" Mikan just laughed it off.

Mikan walked slowly through the hallways then found a red door that led to the music room. While she was getting near, she heard the sounds of the piano playing. She heard the sweet melody which she doesn't know, that Natsume was playing.

"Wow ... It sounds so beautiful." Mikan said in amazement.

While Natsume was busy playing, he didn't notice Mikan open the door. He continued on playing the piano passionately. Mikan walked slowly so as not to disturb the person who is playing. She examined the chairs and found her pink diary. She picked it up slowly and placed it back inside her bag. She looked at the man who was playing. She couldn't depict who was playing because all she was seeing was the man's back. He had raven colored hair and a sexy back.

"_I wonder who this man is ... Raven hair … Tsubasa? Natsume?_" Mikan wondered.

Mikan was being drawn into the piece that Natsume was playing. She didn't want to disturb him, but she really wanted to ask him what he was playing. Mikan doesn't like bothering other people's business because she knows that it will just piss them off. But Mikan couldn't help.

"Umm ... Excuse me sir, what piece are you playing?" Mikan asked.

Natsume suddenly stopped playing and didn't look behind. Natsume didn't answer her.

"Oh oh ... I think I have disturbed you. Sorry sorry. Umm ... You can go back at playing the piano now. Uhh ... Bye!" Mikan walked towards the door.

"Kiss the Rain by Yiruma." Natsume stood up then answered still not looking at her.

"Oh. Thank you. Umm, can I know who you are?" Mikan got her diary from her bag and wrote down the title and asked Natsume.

"You don't need to know who I am." He answered.

"Oh sorry. I was asking too much. I'll leave now." Mikan was disappointed.

Mikan walked towards the door. Mikan needed to know who he was so, Mikan thought of an idea. Mikan pretended to open the door then banged it closed. She looked at Natsume to see if he will turn his back.

"Siiiiigh. That was close." Natsume picked up his backpack and stretched his arms.

Natsume closed the piano cover then turned around. His eyes widened then pointed at Mikan.

"You ... Mik- Mik- Mik-"

"Hyu- Hyuuga ..."

It seems that Mikan saw Natsume's little secret. And Natsume got caught. Will this meeting be the start of a new fruitful friendship or a stairway to hell? Rate and Review.

Xoxo,

iammisslego


End file.
